New Enemies
by Croc9400
Summary: The whole world knows their bionic secret. Not only does it bring their current fights into the light, but it brings new ones as well. New enemies determined to make sure the Davenport family can never live in peace. No where is safe; everyone has secrets. Some more dangerous than others.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue **

_**I have not started a new story in forever. This has been lurking in the back of my mind since July. I hope it's good! **_

"I can't believe you guys fought on National Television," Donald said as the four of them walked through the front door.

"Hey, I told you to let me go out there alone," Bree said.

"I told you, Special Agent Graham wouldn't let only one of you go,"

"He's going to begin controlling our lives," Chase said, "I don't know if I'm gonna be able to handle that,"

They all turned forward and saw Tasha looking very angry, and Leo and Douglas smiling weakly behind her.

"Donald," Tasha said, "you won't BELIEVE what your brother did! He gave my son a bionic arm!"

"I know," Donald said.

"Well why didn't you tell me?!"

"Because I didn't want to have to deal with this," he laughed a little, then turned to his kids and gave them a distressed look before turning back to Tasha and laughing again. Tasha looked him right in the eye; he stopped laughing. Then the power went out.

"Eddy," Donald called, but the home security system didn't answer, "Eddy?"

Donald went over to his screen and began messing with it, "that's weird. He normally works during power outages,"

"Bree go check and see if any of the neighbors have power," Chase said, taking charge, "Adam and Leo, go check the yard. Make sure there's no one here who's not supposed to be,"

Chase's siblings nodded, and went to do their respective tasks.

"The rest of us," Chase said, "will be going down to the lab to make sure everything is alright,"

He turned and began making his way towards the elevator. The rest of them followed. The entire lab was dark when the elevator door opened. Chase created a forcefield in his hand which lit things up a little bit. As they ventured further in, Chase saw a computer screen that was lit up. He slowly moved towards it. The screen displayed Chase's email account, with one new message.

He quickly dropped the forcefield, and opened the email before anyone else could see what was in his inbox. It was just a voice message. He looked at the adults around him. He was about to click play when Bree came speeding into the lab.

"Everyone else within ten miles still has power. Leo and Adam are still looking for people in the yard," she said, "what's that?"

"I don't know," Chase said, "we're going to find out,"

He pressed the spacebar.

"Hello Davenport Family," The voice said, "now that at least you are here, Chase, I must give you a simple task. You see, I have planted a bomb somewhere on your estate. You have until three this morning before it goes boom, and the government will have to come up here for a second time this week. Find the bomb. You have four hours,"

The recording ended. He looked at Tasha, then Donald, then Douglas. Finally he looked at Bree. He made his eyes flash green in morse code, and Bree's eyes flashed back, but her eyes were blue. They were in trouble, and they knew they were in trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Everyone, split up," Chase said, "find the bomb. I'll go outside, and tell Adam and Leo,"

Chase ran up the stairs, while the others ran into the elevator. Chase went out into the yard. He heard a faint beeping, and he continued towards it. Then he found Adam and Leo.

"Chase," Leo said, "why do you look so worried?"

"There's a bomb somewhere on the property," Chase said, "I can hear it, it's rather loud from where I'm standing…"

"I can't hear it at all," Adam said.

"Well, I have bionic hearing," Chase replied, "you guys didn't hear or see anything bomb like?"

"Nothing. There's is absolutely nothing out here," Leo told him.

"Alright. Let's go inside," Chase and his brothers quickly made their way inside, where everyone was frantically searching for the bomb.

"There's nothing outside," Leo said.

"Ok. Then keeping looking in here!" Donald said through gritted teeth.

They continued to search. The clock struck midnight, then one, then two. They still hadn't found the bomb.

"Let's just face it," Bree said, "we're doomed,"

"No we're not doomed," Chase stood up, "I still hear it,"

"Where is it coming from?" Leo asked.

"I don't know. I can't tell. I've been hearing it all night, but it was loudest when I was outside,"

Everyone stood up and followed Chase outside. He used his thermal scanner to scan the yard, but found nothing. Then everyone helped him search every inch of the yard. They found nothing.

"Something is very wrong here," Chase said, "it's screaming in my ear, yet I can't…"

"What is it, Chase?" Bree asked.

"Adam," Chase said, ignoring Bree, "turn around,"

"Uh. Ok," Adam turned around, and his back face Chase. Chase placed his ear on Adam's back.

"Oh my god…" Chase said.

"What?! WHAT!?" Adam shouted.

"Adam, YOU are the bomb!"

"What?!" everyone shouted.

"Oh god. Ok. Adam, take your shirt off, and lay on the ground. Someone get me a knife, pliers, some alcohol, and a towel. QUICKLY!"

Bree ran into the house and returned moments later with the things Chase needed. Chase disinfected the knife and pliers. Then he disinfected the area he needed to cut into.

"I need someone to use the towel to soak up the blood," Chase said.

"I'll do it," Douglas took the towel and knelt down beside Chase.

"I also need someone to hold a flashlight overtop,"

"I will," Leo came and held the flashlight over the area Chase was going to cut into. Chase took the knife, and placed it on Adam's back.

"Adam," Chase said, "brace yourself. This is going to hurt,"

Chase pushed the knife into Adam's back. Adam yelped in pain. Chase continued to make a cut large enough so he could pull the skin back, and find the bomb. He found it easily. Whoever had put the bomb in Adam, had lodged it between his shoulder joint, and the muscle surrounding it.

"Oh lord. This is gonna be tricky," Chase said, "Douglas, soaked up the blood,"

Douglas wiped the blood off Adam's back, and dabbed it out of the opening. Chase opened the little panel, and stared at the bomb. Then he picked up the pliers and began to cut wires. He bit his bottom lip, and pulled the pliers away. Douglas soaked up the blood, and Chase went back to working.

"How much longer?" Chase asked.

"Ten minutes," Bree said.

"I thought you'd say five," Chase continued cutting the wires, "There's no way to defuse this bomb! I've gotta take it out of him!"

"THEN DO IT!" Adam yelled, "I don't want to explode!"

"Ok, but it'll hurt worse than the original incision,"

"Just do it!"

"Your arm will never work the same way again…"

"Chase do it, please," Adam pleaded. Chase exhaled, then brought the knife out again.

"Douglas clean it, and Leo bring the flashlight closer," Chase instructed. After Douglas pulled the towel away, Chase brought the knife into the muscle around Adam's shoulder, and cut away at the muscle. Adam was screaming through his teeth, while Chase cut the muscle away from his bone. He pulled the bomb out, and tossed it to Bree.

"Bree, get this as far away from civilization as possible. You've got two minutes before it explodes,"

Bree nodded, and took off. Chase took the towel from Douglas, and put it against Adam's back. Adam began rolling over, but Chase caught him halfway.

"It hurts," he said.

"I know it hurts," Chase said, "you're probably going to pass out, but it's gone. The bomb is gone,"

"Thank you, Chase," Adam said, looking him in the eye. Then he passed out.

_**I actually had a dream that I was at hockey practice, and one of my teammates had a bomb in his back, and I had to take it out. Then I decided to put it in here. Hope you liked it!**_


End file.
